byefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Soccer Mania
Lego Soccer Mania Lego Soccer Mania, also packaged as Lego Football Mania, is a soccer game released on June 18, 2002. In a World Cup year, it's a simple football game based around different LEGO themes, including Pirates, Martians, adventurers and cowboys, as well as Lego Sports characters. A mobile phone version of the game was also released. Although the game received mediocre reviews, it was championed for its simple yet brilliant animations that were used as a template for consequent Lego games. Plot You begin by starting off with a total of 18 players which you choose 6 from. You have to play about 6 games to win the championship. After winning several games and qualifying for the galactic soccer championship, the player's team is about to get a trophy when the Brickster steals it right from their hands. The team then chases the Brickster around the world in an attempt to capture him, but are thwarted when he escapes from his volcano base in one of his space ships. After winning pieces for their own ship, the team goes into space, and finally faces off the Brickster and his soccer team onMars. They get the trophy back, but the Brickster escapes again. There are also several minigames, such as preventing pirates from destroying your treasure with cannonballs or knocking down a fort by kicking soccer balls at the pieces. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Soccer_Mania&action=edit&section=2 editTeams *LEGO All Stars *Lawbringers *Square Table *Skill Zone Unlocks *City Strikers *Western Cowboys *Leo's Lions *Adventurer Pilots *Shipshape Shipmates *Arctic Medics *Construction Workers *Chief's Tribe *Cedric's Knights *Arctic Mechanics *Adventurer Villains *Pirate Skeletons *Space Technicians *Firefighters *The Bandits *Skeleton Soldiers *Adventurer Explorers *Tricorner Pirates *Arctic Explorers *Astronauts *Martians *Bricksterbots *Intergalactic http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Soccer_Mania&action=edit&section=3 editGame Modes *Story Mode - Where players will usually begin, see "Plot" above. *Exhibition - This is where a player can select any 2 teams they have unlocked to play against each other. The player will have the option of which two teams to play as prior to the game's start. Most effective if the player has completed the Story Mode. *Skill Zones - This is where the player partakes in multiple skill practices to unlock certain special characters. Each skill zone practices on a certain skill, thus the character the player unlocks will have the benefit of that skill. This can be easily completed as soon as the player has started the game. *World Cup - This is where the player selects a country's team to play as during the LEGO Cup. The LEGO Cup is deprived of 3 stages with multiple games to play. As the player progresses into a different stage, the soccer field will change. The teams are arranged into Groups of 4; the teams are usually random. For every win a team gets, they gain 3 points, for every loss, 0 points. The top 2 teams with the most points shall advance to the next stage. Credits Lego Soccer Mania Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Soccer_Mania ''Brickipedia: 'http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.